Where we belong, you and me
by Kat July
Summary: A puppets lover and also a big Naruto's fan.A small girl, who wish to be stronger and also an anti- shounen manga.Both have a sad and awfull childhood without love from their family.What will happen if two best friend got sucked into a mirror with strange writting on it and suddenly appear in Naruto's world?What if they both wanted to change the story?Not like other story I promise


This is my first fanfic so sorry if the writting is bad and stupid wrong grammar -_- You see I'm only 14 and not so good in English thought but anyway I hope you enjoy the story. If you like it, please review ( but it's ok if you don't, just read it *sigh* -_-)

**Chap 1: I'm definitely not expecting this 'fanfic-like' situation **

**Yukiji povs**

**It was a normal Monday morning when I lazily crawled out of my bed, washed myself, get dressed in a yellow T-shirt, brown knee-length shorts, a large-sized blue jacket (which is too big for me but who's care anyway, I like it), a pairs of black Converse and of course, tighted my hair into a low ponytail. After I made myself some toast and quickly eat it in 15 second, I grabbed my bag and head to school, or in my language: HELL! Yep, I'm definitely not a good student you see but the only reasons I go to school are:**

**1, To finish my study so I could get a job**

**2, My best friend, Kanon goes to school, too**

**Otherwise, I don't give a damn. My parents divorced since I was 11 and just 2 years later, both of them got a new family. (Wow, that was fast !) My sister now lives with my father and his new's wife, my mother moved to Europe with her new's husband, which means I was left alone in Tokyo with an old apartment to finish study and some little money they send for me each month. I know when I turn 18 they'll stop sending money so I could 'be on my own'. I ignore the fact that they don't want me, they think I'm useless because I'm not fond of anything except art-which in their opinion: an useless subject (well that's not my fault, isn't it ?) Not like me, my sister, Yui (10 years old, seriously ?) is truly a perfect child in my parent's eyes. All my life I've been hearing my whole family saying things like: Oh, Yui-chan is so cute. Yui-chan is so perfect, so smart,…blah blah blah. Yeah, things like that. But the good fact growing up in a family like this tought me how to ignore people, to hide my feelings perfectly and to stay cool and calm in any time, any where (which help a lot). My thought was interrupted when suddenly a familiar voice shouted:**

**-Yuki-chan! Wait up !**

**I smirk and turned around. There, running toward me across the street was a small figure in a white cardigan, blue shorts and gray snickers. She stopped just nearly an inch in font of me and then started panting like hell, her short silver blond hair swayed up and down because of her pant. Haizzzz…even I am a girl, I still have to admitted it: Kanon is soo… cute ! (If I'm a boy I would definitely fall for her ****) I signed and patted her head:**

**-You don't have to run, you know. I'm just gonna wait for you.**

**She pouted:**

**-I know but it's just my habit. When I see you I must catch you !-she finished with a smile.**

**I blushed (I know, weird !) but shook my head and smile:**

**-Let's go.**

**She nodded happily and started to walk along. She's the only one I can show emotion to and my only friend. I protected her since we were 12 because she was lonely like me. Her parents own two big companies and since she was little she had to study a lot along with her 2 siblings so she can own their companies. But hey, she's a girl, she can't have that much duty so she ended up being the dead last in such much studies. Her parents don't love each other and all they care are works. Her siblings are just the same. All they care about is to learn to beat each others to own the companies. I can't believe a girl like her was born by people like that ! She is very smart an strong in my opinion. And she's the only person in the world who knows about my secret: I am obsessed with puppets. Not just love puppets in the simple way, I even have a large collection of them: 157 puppets from many countries around the world, made from many difference kinds of materials and some of them were extremely expensive. Who care about the price anyway, I must have them (although I was once have to have one meal a day to save money) I hate dolls, but puppets are different, they're the most amazing creations in the world and I've learned to use all them myself. I kept all of them in my basement. Funny, thought. **

**-Hey, have you read the new chap of 'I love you, Suzuki' ? That was amazing. I thought that they're might be some surprise next chapter.-She said, grinning**

**I shook my head. Kanon doesn't like shounen-manga. She stopped reading Naruto-my favorite manga right after the chuunin exam even. She said it was too boring. She likes shoujo manga. I can't blame her, each person has their own opinion and sometimes you'll have to except it.**

**-Nope. I haven't and you know what ? Naruto's new chap was so bored. They were still fighting and nothing new happened.-I answered, grin back.**

**-Hey, you know I don't read Naruto. Stop talking about it and it's fanfiction.-She pouted**

**I smirk. She knew that I'm just teasing her anyway. We arrived at school and walked to our class when suddenly a red head chick and a bunch of sassy girls came out from nowhere and stopped right in front of us. She gave us a small Sai-like smile:**

**-Well well. Looks like the **_**looosers **_**have arrived.**

**I signed (Bad habit, I know) while Kanon's body clenched up, already in fighting stance. Ryuuko and her partners always acted like this with the rookies (Yeah, she's a year older than us) Once she gets her target, she'll bother them until she finds another and her group of girls will follow her like stupid dogs. Sadly, this year, we cought her eyes. How sweet ! I know what you're thinking. Bitch !**

**-What do you want, Ryuuko-san?- I asked**

**-Oh nothing. I'm just saying 'hello' that's all. Why are you so **_**woooorry**_**.- She said, giggling girlishly make me fought with the urge to dunk some socks in her mouth**

**-If that is then would you please step beside so we could enter our class?- I said cooly**

**-What if I **_**don't**_** want to ?- She replided, still smirking**

**-Please.- I answered, don't want to be late for class**

**-Yuki-chan you don't have to talk with this bitch! This is a waiste of time!- Kanon growled and stepped forward but I held her still**

**-Hey hey. I didn't do anything but you called me a bitch? How rude !-Ryuuko said, fake tears in her eyes. This is not good !**

**-Hey! She didn't do anything ! You bitch!- A girl shouted and the others followed **

**-Yeah! Leave her alone you bitch !**

**My body tensed up. Nobody called Kanon a bitch and if they do, their dead ! I walked toward and slapped the girl in the face which surprise the others and Kanon because I used to be so calm. Yeah I know I'm overprotective sometimes but these girls are nightmares !**

**-You bastard! What did you do that for? I called your friend's a bitch not you.-the girl shouted**

**I slapped her again, harder:**

**-Don't you ever called my friend like that or I'll fucking skin you, you hear me?- I threatened, glaring which makes the girl pale and swallowed**

**-What **_**naughty**_** girl are you! And naughty means that you'll have to be punish, right girls?-Ryuuko sang, cracked her knuckles. This is bad, this is really really bad.**

**-WHAT'S GOING ON HEAR ?!**

**Thank god ! The principal has arrived. Bad new: She looked pissed!**

**-What do you girls think you're doing?- She hissed angrily**

**I signed:**

**-Nothing Kujo-sensei. We were just arguing about some stuff.**

**I glared at Ryuuko and the group of girls. If they smart enough to understand I'm trying to get us out of trouble, they should shut the hell up! Luckyly, they understand (What a surprise) If the principal find out about this, she'll punish both of us.**

**-If that's all then get back to your class. This is not the right time to arguing !- She stated, glanced at Ryuuko. **

**She gulped, nodded and walk past me, whispered quite enough so only me and Kanon could hear in a threateningly voice:**

**-We'll talk about this. **_**Laterrr…**_

**Kanon growled in anger but I stopped her. We walked in class and sat down in our seat.**

**-You should punched her instead of slapped her. That would be more painful.-Kanon said, smirking devilishly**

**I sweat-dropped. Sometimes Kanon can be very scary and frighten you with her words. Suddenly, the teacher walked in and we started a boring-lesson-about-numbers-and-shapes. I was half sleeping and half writing when something passed over my face. It was a note from Kanon. I signed and picked it up. It was obvious that Kanon found this lesson boring too.**

**Kanon: Hey, Yuki-chan what do you think Ryuuko mean when she said that she'll talk later ?**

**Yukiji: I don't want to think about that!**

**Kanon: Well, neither do I but if she really meant that then we're gonna need to prepare, huh?**

**Yukiji: Fuck my life!**

**Kanon: Yuki-chan why are you talking like that when you're the one who slapped the girl.**

**Yukiji: Kanon-chan I'm sorry but she insulted you. That was unexceptable!**

**Kanon: Yuki-chan I know you don't like it but sometimes you gotta stop protect me so I can do it myself you know !**

**Yukiji: Like hell you can do it. The last time you tried defence yourself you got beat up all over and that was 3 years ago and I was in the bathroom. You got into fighting stance but you can't fight after all.**

**Kanon: I know I know. Why do you have to state it too clear that's hurt.**

**Yukiji: Yeah, sorry.**

**Kanon: You know what? Sometimes I kinda felt like we don't belong hear. I mean, no one want us and bad things just keep happening.**

**Yukiji: Stupid! I want you and you want me. That's enough for both of us and stop saying like we're in a tragedy movie.**

**Kanon: Yeah yeah silly me but seriously, if there are things called other dimensions then I would like to go through another one.**

**Yukiji: You're being stupid Kanon-chan. There're no such things as another dimensions. I've read a lot of fanfic about people get sucked into Naruto's world and people make a wish to the star and arrive in Naruto's world but no way that's gonna happen! For real I mean.**

**Kanon: Oi you're blabing again but hey if that's real then I would want to go, too. Even if is Naruto's world, I woudn't mind. What if I could be a ninja and be friend with Naruto and learn ninja's stuff not just sitting here with these stupid math and science.**

**Yukiji: Again you're being stupid Kanon-chan and you don't even know what happen in the Shipuuden part. How could you survive if you don't have power and information?**

**Kanon: Maybe, maybe not. Maybe you could be there with me, huh? You know you always there for me and I could get information from you.**

**Yukiji: Hell no! I know you're girly and daydreamy but I didn't know you're this silly.**

**Kanon: Oi stop calling me girly you baka!**

**Yukiji: Heh, sorry…**

**-Goidou-san and Himekawa-san, I see you guys find passing letters to each other in class is more interesting than listen to my teaching right?**

**Itai! Kamiya-sensei glared at us, her hands on her hip:**

**-May I see what you're writing?-she asked dangerously**

**Feeling the tension hits up, I said nothing, stared blankly at her. Kanon shivered at her gazed, poor thing, I definitely need to teach her to ignore people. Kamiya-sensei walked to us and slowly picked up the paper. I stayed calm. We didn't write anything bad and I know Kamiya-sensei won't waiste any of her time to disturb her teaching so she'll probably send us to the principal office. I didn't know what she would do was far worst than that.**

**-Goidou-san and Himekawa-san, because of sending unecessary for study notes to each other in class and for using bad language in writing (damn it I forgot about the 'fuck' things) you'll get punishment. Both of you will spend the rest of today cleaning our school old library in the west.**

**-WHATTT?-we both shouted in horror**

**Five minutes later we started walking to the library.**

"**Fuck my life"-I cursed in my head**

**Kanon seemed afraid, I shrugged. The West's library is the oldest library in our school. It keeps a lot of old books and things and there're rumors about mistery stuffs too. It have been abandoned since no students nor teachers want to look for information in there. I let out a heavy signed. This was so troublesome.(Men I sounded like Shikamaru) We opened the big wooden doors to enter. It opened up with a large heavy sound: Kettttttttttt…Arghhhh…this was fucking creepier than I thought. I turned to Kanon and asked:**

**-Ready?**

**She nodded and smirked:**

**-Ready!**

**Kanon povs**

**As the door opened with a loud creepy sound, I shivered. Men how I hate those scary films I use to watched. Yuki said that I should not watch those but I ignored her. Now I got to pay the price. Shit! My mind filled with the horror scent in the films. Imagine that some things gross and bloody will grap me if I go in there. Wahhhh! Wait, no! This is why Yuki has to protect me all the time. I'm a scaredy cat. If I want to be stronger I must be brave.**

**-Ready?- I heard her asked**

**-Ready!- I replied and we entered the large building.**

**Everything was so dark and dusty. This looked like a haunted mansion you know? Like when you swing around and all you can see was grey and black suff. Yep, that is. I tried to stay calm but couldn't help the shivered spread all over my body. Yuki smirked:**

**-We'll be find, don't worry. There are no such thing as…ghost.- she said but paled. Sometimes she acts cool but I know deep down she scares. She tried to hide her expressions but that won't work on me. I giggled, I know her weakness: she scares of ghost and thunder. Oh god, I wonder why does a person who addicted with puppets could ever scare of ghost. Seriously, sometimes I thought that puppets are even more horrifying than ghost and monster. **

**-Damn! We should find some light sources. It is dark in hear.- Yuki hissed**

**I giggled at her expression. Men, she made me laugh even in this situation.**

**-Are you scare Yuki-chan?-I teased. Teasing her always make me feel better.**

**She blushed and growled:**

**-Of course I'm not!**

**-Awww…look how cute you are…- I laughed**

**Yuki got mad and tried to punch me. I laughed harder and dodged but accidentally fell into some messy stuffs behind me.**

**-Ouch!- I cried**

**-Holly shit, I'm sorry Kanon-chan. Are you alright?- I heard Yuki asked worrily but all I saw was stars and flying angels around me. Shit! I must have hit my head to something pretty hard.**

**I blinked and opened my eyes. My head hurt like a bitch! Yuki helped me to stand up. I punched her arms hard and she cried:**

**-Arghhhhh!**

**-Remember that!- I hissed-You own me once!**

**-Fine fine sorry…- she mumbled**

**I turned back to see what hit my head before. It was a big mirror covered by some old fabric that I accidently ripped off when I fell. I removed the fabric left on the mirror and gasped. Despite the fact that it was old and dusty, the mirror was beautiful. Yuki's eyes wided and her mouth slightly opened to say somethings but she closed it and stayed silence. I signed, if it is beautiful, then say it is beautiful, she doesn't have to hide it so hard. Back to the mirror, it shape was an oval and it's frame was made by some snakes seem like silver and on the top was a big blooming rose with a strange simple in it. They were all look so perfect together all thought the snakes made it a little creepy but somehow attractive. I said in aw:**

**-I can't belive it! How could they abandoned something beautiful like this in here? It just so unfair!**

**-Maybe they forgot it in here, or maybe it was currrrrseddd…- Yuki said, smirking**

**-Cha! Shut up!-I hissed and touched the mirror in respect- There's no damn way I'm gonna leave it here. No way!**

**-Kanon-chan, we're here to clean this library, not to steal. And we should hurry up by the way, I want to finish this nice and clear.- Yuki stated**

**-Yuki-chan I know you don't want to leave it here either, right? Come on. Just tell me the truth. Don't you upset seeing this gorgeous mirror stay here alone?**

**-Kanon-chan, I…**

**-Wait!-I shouted- There are writings on it!**

**I wiped off some dust on the mirror and there. Clear and tiny. Was a small notes carved on it. I read it out loud:**

"**When time past and the jutsu revealed, you'll come back to the start, back to where you belong"**

**-What is this?- Yuki hissed-Why the fuck does it say 'jutsu'? Is this some kind of jokes?**

**Haizzz…Yuki doesn't like jokes, especially when it came to something remind her about Naruto. She is a big fan to shounen-manga, which I don't. I signed and stood up.**

**-Silly me.-I mumbled- I thought it would be something interesting. Like treasure you know?**

**-What kind of person would ever created a joke about jutsu? This guy is totally in big trouble!- Yuki gritted her teeth.**

**I know I know. No one would ever try to asult her favorite her manga. If they do, they're dead! I was distract when suddenly I felt everythings seem like spinning and when it go faster, I frightened and screamed. I tried to look to the left and saw Yuki, although my vision of her blurred I could still saw that she was shouting and cursing and when she did, I know she is frighten too. **

" **Well that's not good."-I thought before black out.**

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

That's all. Well if you guy's like it, please review. *bowed in respect*

I'm sorry if Kanon povs is to short but I promise that it will be longer the next chapters. And you see, Kanon likes to call Yukiji's Yuki-chan .

Fun fact: I choose the name's Yukiji because Yuki means snow and Goidou is one of my favorite last names (It belongs to Goidou Yui in Kami nomi zo shiru sekai-my favorite anime). Kanon, well the name's Kanon belongs to Nakagawa Kanon in Kami nomi zo shiru sekai and Himekawa because hime means princess and it sounds good with kawa behind.


End file.
